All your wishes may come true
by Schwerelos
Summary: [A continuation of C009] What could've happened after we saw that shooting star fall? What happened with 002 & 009? Let's fill in the blanks, shall we?
1. Lost faith hidden in the ocean’s floor

Hey!! It's Sha-chan here!!! I recently saw (finally) C009's grand finale, and I couldn't help myself from trying to fill in those empty blanks they left… So, I tried to show what'd happen after we saw that shooting star fall. I hope you like it!! R&R!

Disclaimer: No, C009 is not mine, nor will ever be. It belongs to the great Shotaru Ishinomori-sensei (_Rest in Peace_), and those other companies that aired it and such.

"When you wish upon a shooting star…"

"…All your wishes may come true…"

…A continuation of Cyborg 009

Chapter One: _Lost faith hidden in the ocean's floor._

"Joooooooooooooooooooooooooooe!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Look! A shooting star, what did you wish for?"

"A laser gun! How 'bout you?"

"Oh! Typical you… I wished for what most people wish for... Peace…"

There was silence. The only sound that could be heard was the quiet whisper of the wind passing by. That, and the gentle sobs of 003 that were slowly fading…

004 had her in his arms. She seemed so fragile in that moment, desperately crying for hope, for a second chance. It's what all of them would've wanted. A second chance where things did not have to end like this. A chance for all of them to be happy.

The rest of the group stayed quiet, just staring at the endless sky. It seemed like time had stopped, and they felt all the things that had happened just a few moments like it were ages ago. It was too much. The world was getting to an end... They were starting to lose faith.

"_I think I sense them…_" 001 quietly broke the silence with his telepathic message. Everybody turned to him, with a look of surprise in their eyes. 003 pushed away from 004's grip and focused on the little baby.

"You mean… they're still alive…?"

"I can't be sure, but I feel their presences. Maybe we could get to them in time…"

"Can you teleport us 001?" 005 asked his comrade.

"I'm sorry, but I have overused my powers for a day…" Ivan couldn't help the dismay tone in his voice. He felt as if it were his fault… But it was too much for a baby to handle…

"It's ok, 001. You did what you could, and we're all here because of you" 003 gently reached up to the infant and held him close to her chest.

"Then what can we do? We can't stay here and wait!!! It could be too late!!!!" 008 fiercely burst out, out of racing fury inside him.

"You spent to much time with 002, dear friend" 004 finally spoke. His voice was partly broken, and his eyes were still focused on the sky.

"Maybe..." Dr Gilmore thought for a second, and then continued "There has to be some equipment or transport nearby… We should look and use whatever we can!"

Right on cue, 008 submerged into the vast ocean, to search for some left or unused vehicle that could help them. 003 tried to focus and find something, but her mind was too blurred... _C'mon Francoise, you've got to pull yourself together… for Joe_

The group divided in different ways, 005 stayed with 001 and the professor, and 003 as well. 004 and 006 looked somewhere in the surface, 007 transformed and looked all over from the air, and 008 looked undersea. They all put their hearts in their job, now it wasn't just another mission, it was their friend's life that depended on them.

Minutes could've passed as hours in that search in the ocean, anxiety and distress fulfilling their bodies, until..

"I think I found something…!" 008 quickly said as he emerged…

"Where?!" Came the sudden question of the rest of the team.

"Underneath the ocean, about 2kms from here. They left something that looks like a sub, maybe it could be of use, but I can't pull it out myself…"

"I'll go" 005 placed 001 in 003's arm, approaching their aquatic friend.

"Wait!" 007 landed from the sky "I'll go too, maybe I can help you in something" And he transformed into a sea creature.

"Ok, then. 006 and I will be waiting for as soon as you approach the surface. You won't be able to hold it yourself many time"

008 just nodded at 004 and signaled his partners to follow him. They really didn't have much time. Even with their cyborgs aditaments, 005 and 007 weren't able to hold their breaths much longer. They had to hurry.

003 rocked baby Ivan back and forth. He seemed sleepy, yet he couldn't sleep at all.

"Shh... try to relax little Ivan... you deserve a rest…"

001 just mumbled something and closed his eyes. It seemed that he had fallen asleep…

Not too far away from there, the guys had emerged to recover air, and then they submerged again quickly.

"We are getting closer, hang on a little more"

005 and 007 nodded and kept following 008 to the sunken sub.

"Where are they?" Impatience run all over 004, as he tried to walk back and forth in the ocean's water.

"Calm down 004, I'm sure they are just getting there by now"

"Yes, but every passing second is a matter of life or death. Each passing second could be too late to rescue 009 and 002!"

"There's nothing else we can do..." 006 sadly added. It was true. There was nothing else they cold do right now.

"There it is!!" 008 guided his partners towards what seemed like some kind of Black Ghost artillery. Giving everything they got, 005 and 007 swam as fast as they could so air wouldn't run out.

005 got behind the sub to push it. It was stuck. Some kind of sea weed was tying it… 007 quickly got rid of those, but his lungs were inevitably calling for air.

005 tried again. It worked. 008 and 005 swam pushing it to the surface, and 007 had transformed into an octopus to pull it with his tentacles.

Air, air… We are getting… cl..o..s.. 007 started drowning. Swimming had never been his specialty. He detransformed and just floated besides the vessel. 008 got scared. He didn't want to lose yet another comrade!!! He kept pushing the sub, trying to reach 007 as well, but then the transport seemed to get heavier… He looked besides him and 005 had fainted as well... _No God, no!!! _

With no other choice than to leave the ship, he released it and grabbed his two friends. _C'mon guys!! Don't leave me!!!_ He swam with all his might as the lost sub returned to the deepness that had guarded it before.

"Hmm?" 003 felt something "Oh no!!" 004 and 006 looked at her

"What is it 003?"

"005 and 007… they couldn't resist... 008 is bringing them right now..."

"And the vessel?" 004 hopefully asked, though he already knew the answer.

"It's sinking again…"

004 and 006 just sighed… Yet another lost hope… What could they do now??

"What's wrong Ivan?" 001 kept moving in 003's arms "Having some nightmares?"

She gently asked the sleeping child.

And 001 opened his eyes…

Wee! Done with my first chapter! Yes, sorry for leaving you like that, is just that I thought that if I left it there it would be better… Don't kill me! I'll let you know what happened to our lovely 002 and 009 next deliver, I promise!! For now, REVIEW!!! Please!!! See ya later!!


	2. Reuniting

Hello!!! waves happily at everyone Missed me? - I sure did! Well, here I am! Bringing you the second chapter of my little 'masterpiece'. I'm glad you liked it so far!!! jumps up and down with excitement I've tried my best to represent those messy ideas in my mind. So, here's the continuation, enjoy! :D****

**Disclaimer:** No, C009 is not mine, nor will ever be. If it were mine, the ending would've been waaaay different!

_"When you wish upon a shooting star…"_

"…All your wishes may come true…"

_…A continuation of Cyborg 009_

**Chapter Two:** _Reuniting._

"Ughh... What hap..." Joe slowly opened his eyes and tried to get himself up. It was really difficult. For some reason, he felt as if his body weighed a ton, when suddenly something caught his eye…

"002!!!" Lifting himself up with all his strength, he got to his partner's side. 002 was lying on the floor, unconscious, and all his body was severely bruised and wounded. Also quite burned. That's when Joe realized what had happened, and he remembered everything. The battle at the city, him being transported, facing Black Ghost and… 002 coming and save him… _At what cost…_

After a second, he fell to the floor again, feeling incredibly weak, and a huge pain inside him. His body fell involuntarily, just for mere inertia, and hit the cold, hard cement below him. He closed his eyes, and remembered one more thing that had happened in this horrible 24 hours… A good thing between all this despair… A little light inside all this darkness… He remembered holding hands with Francoise…

With that thought, Joe let himself rest, and fall asleep.

"Ivan?!" 003 looked curiously at the child in her arms "Is someth…? Huh?!" She felt something and focused carefully to distinguish what it was "Mon Dieu!"

"Is something wrong 003?" asked 004 who was helping 008 with their fallen comrades

"_Everything's okay 004. I'm just bringing our transport_"

"What?!" 001's message surprised everybody yet again, but it also brought a smile into their distressed faces.

003 just held the little baby tighter "You're amazing Ivan"

"_Well, I couldn't stay just doing nothing either…"_ Right as he finished, the lost sunken sub appeared above their heads and landed gracefully besides the group.

"Yeah! We gots ourselves a vehicle!!!" 007 emotionally added from his laying position.

"Hey, weren't you unconscious?" 006 looked curiously at his mate.

"Nope, 001's communication woke me up!"

"_No, since I speak directly to your brains they reacted so…"_ The little baby started yawning, so 003 giggled and started rocking him again.

"Little Ivan, I think now you've really had enough for one day" Gently, she hugged him and rocked him until 001 finally got asleep.

"Now team, let's move. Everybody! To the submarine!!!" 004 yelled, not too loud, to the rest; and right on cue, they all entered the vessel.

"Now guys, Ivan told me 009's and 002's position before he fell asleep so… 008, 004! I want you to get to these coordinates!"

"Yes!"

"006, 007, please could you check the machine room to get everything in order?"

"Right away!"

"005, could you please escort 003 to find some room to let the baby sleep?"

"Yes professor"

"Ok people! Let's rescue our teammates!!!"

_Joe… Joe… Joe…_

"Francoise…?" Blink. Blink. Slowly, Joe opened his eyes…

"He's waking up professor!!"

"Great! 005, bring him here!"

_Now I'm seriously malfunctioning… I'm starting to hear things…_

"Oh my God! 002!!!"

_Francoise?_ Fully opening his eyes, he tried to focus on that female voice he was hearing. Little by little he distinguished some blurry figures passing by him. Then he felt being lifted up by someone, and finally, he could recognize… His friends had come to save him. And 002, of course.

He saw Francoise by Jet's body, and he noticed G was carrying him. He was taking him where Albert and Pyunma were... And, even in the current circumstances, he smiled. He felt happy and relieved… and home.

"Glad to have you back again 009" Professor Gilmore said while he has being carried into a room inside a transport (AN: the sub was like the Dolphin: transformable, so it's a ship and an aircraft too. Let's just call it Black Ghost' style)

"Thanks Professor, it's good to see you all again"

"Now lay him there, and I need you to bring 002 immediately"

"Yes professor"

"Where are we going Professor Gilmore? Our house was destroyed!" 004 couldn't help asking that long held question... What was gonna become of them now?

"Oh 004, relax. Black Ghost may have taken our Dolphin and our house, but not our home and our family." The professor smiled as he put some wires in 009's yet again unconscious body "We are going back with our dear friend Gozumi"

004 smiled "I see"

"I fear that we won't be able to rest yet, however" His face saddened a little "The world is still near doomship! We have to take care of that, or better said, you have to deal with that too!"

"Yes…" His smile disappeared, and he left the room and went aid his friends. Just when he was leaving, 005 arrived with a very well injured 002 in his arms.

"Oh dear, it seems like 002 got most of the fall" the professor quickly wired 002 as well "Well 009, it seems that you'll have to wait. We have to prevent our Jet from reaching heavens yet"

"002…009…" 004 felt guilty, seeing his friend's bodies laying there… Like he should've done something else. Like he should've helped a little bit more…

"004! I need you here!" 008 called him from the front of the plane.

"Coming!"

The group gathered in their positions, and they lifted the craft into the air. They all were worried for their teammates' sake, but all they could do was wait… yet again. It all depended on the professor.

"…Joe…"

"Hey 003…" 004 joined the French lady in her thinking.

"It's not fair… Why did they have to suffer because of all this!! We are a team and yet, we couldn't do anything to help them!!!" Tears started falling from 003's eyes, as 004 embraced her once more. He too had these thoughts in his mind: guilt, worry, concern, impotence…

"Hey Francoise, don't worry… it's gonna be ok… I'm sure 009 is going to get well faster than if he were in acceleration mode…"

"Yes but… what about Jet?!" 004 looked curiously at the blond woman "He risked his life to save Joe and now… now…"

"002 is so stubborn that I'm sure he'll know how to trick death…" 004 said calmly, trying to relief 003 from the pain she was feeling. The last word, however, hit him like a blade… The thought of his comrades being in a position of life or… death…

"…"

"Hey, I've been looking for you two…" 006 appeared right by them.

Francoise cleared her face from the stains of tears.

"Hey 006…"

"You know, after all of what happened, I would've expected you to run anxiously towards the kitchen to get something to eat, but it seems that I was quite mistaken…" 006 flashed a genuine smile to his mates. Letting them think about all of what was going on wouldn't help, it would only make them feel worse.

"Oh yeah… I had forgotten I hadn't eaten in hours!!!" 004 stood up and approached 006 "What do you say 003? Shall we join everyone in the kitchen? I'm sure if we don't hurry 007 would've eaten everything before we arrive!!" Smile.

She wiped her face again "Sure, of course… Let's go…" The two gentlemen walked towards the kitchen, but 003 turned around to the lab before she reached them.

"I leave it all in your hands professor… take care of them…"

I'm done! wipes brow Wow… It really got me looong to write it… XD Thank you for your lovely reviews!!! hugs And I have to thank specially my dear friend M-X who is helping me with the ideas and such. You're the greatest!!! Ok, gotta go for now, see ya!!!


	3. Zerozero thoughts Fallen Stars

Disclaimer: No, C009 is not mine, nor will ever be. I tell you, if I were the owner, 003 and 009 would be together by now and Ivan would appear more.

"When you wish upon a shooting star…"

"…All your wishes may come true…"

…A continuation of Cyborg 009

Chapter Three:

I -- _Zero-zero thoughts_****

The night was lovely. The stars were shining beautifully, and the moon tried to appear from behind the clouds. This particular night, however, was the most anguishing and painful night for Francoise. In 24 hours, the world had turned upside down.

She sighed, as she breathed the cool and soft night air. She felt as if her whole life had been cursed. Hers and her partner's, with some kind of spell preventing them to finally have peace. If it weren't for some psycho killer or a world war, they could get some rest… Now, two of her friends were pending from a thin line, threaten with risks higher than usual. And she was feeling so useless… So futile… If she could give her life to save her friends, she would definitely do so without hesitation… But she was not even good for that…

008 was piloting the plane. He usually worked with 002 as a co-pilot. This night, he was not with him. Pyunma sadly looked at the monitor, trying to avoid the matter… If he thought about it, he would certainly lose control of himself, and since he was the pilot, he couldn't allow himself that weakness. After all, they were still in 'battlefield', just having a part time break.

006 was in the kitchen with 007. They were cleaning up after the silent and long meal. None of the cyborgs could utter a word. They just ate, quietly, and after they were done, each of them went off somewhere, separately. 007 offered himself to help, and 006 gladly accepted. As long as they were busy it was ok. Working in anything, whatever, to stay calm. Washing the dishes, cleaning the table, it didn't matter, anything that prevented them from thinking.

004 was on a room, on his own. Now that he was alone, in the quiet of the night, memories and thoughts came haunting him. These last hours were like nightmare. And worst of all, he remembered Vina. He dared himself to open his heart again, only to end up broken for the second time.

It was enough. It had been enough. He, 004, the walking arsenal of the team, didn't have time to think in any future possible romances. Ever. He would dedicate his soul and his life to his work, to the protection of this planet, and his friends. His heart certainly didn't need more torture.

Out of all the members of the team, certainly, the most calmed and peaceful of all of them was 005. He accepted everything life threw at him with patience, and this time was no difference. He had faith; he believed that things could turn out right no matter what, that life was about second chances. Trying one more time, even when you failed and think you can't keep on going. Even in the darkest night, there could be light. And in this actual situation, he believed, more than ever, that prayers could be heard.

For all he was doing was pray.

He was praying for the upcoming future. Praying for his fallen comrades. Praying for everything they would have to face. Praying for them to have the strength necessary to surpass all obstacles, as they had done until now, and as he believed they would.

Faith was what was keeping him standing, otherwise he would certainly fall.

Little Ivan was sleeping. Resting after all of this troublesome day. He couldn't just rest, though, since his exceptional mind was drifting away. Probably to where 002 and 009 were. Somewhere deep within him, he knew that there was something else he could do to aid them, but he was so tired… he deserved to sleep, but his mind would refuse. _Oh ok… _He gave up. It was no fair for a 6 months old infant, but it was his duty and his honor.

---------------------------------------

II -- _Fallen Stars_

Professor Gilmore was at the lab, all day. He didn't have time to eat nor to rest. The guys were first. The same moment he saw them he knew that it was going to be a really difficult task. He was going to play the part of an engineer and a surgeon, worst of all, practicing on his sons. Yes, because he loved every single member as if they were his sons… and daughter.

Joe had some several wounds and fractures, but at least he had a good chance of surviving. It seemed like Jet had protected him until the end, with his life, so that he wouldn't end hurt, or at least greatly injured.

He, on the other hand, was severely harmed. His whole body burned because of the contact of the earth's atmosphere and his legs and arms broken because of the fall.

Gilmore tried to recreate the scene so he could understand… _Jet had Joe embraced and protected with his arms while they were falling back from space. He must have protected him completely while they entered earth so he took all the heat in his body and 009 none of it. When falling… oh, God only knows what they must have gone through… The speed of the fall must have caused a pretty terrible shock. They must have been unconscious since the moment they contacted the atmosphere… And when they fell…_

Images run through the professor's mind, all kinds of horrible and disturbing images. He tried to represent their collapse so he could recognize which parts of Jet's body were the ones that had received the impact. Out of mere logic he deduced that not even unconscious he would let Joe go. He went with the mission of saving him, and his obstinate mind wouldn't accept failure even when he was no longer in control of it. So…

Jet fell on his head. Then his shoulder. That should've forced him to release Joe, that's why he was meters away… Joe only bounced once or twice until stopping, but Jet…

He moved to the lower part of Jet's body, analyzing it carefully…

They fell into one of those destroyed buildings, increasing the impact.

Returning to the head, he looked carefully at the damaged parts…

Jet must have crashed with something before… That's what caused him to let go of Joe, so 009 must have moved since the collision, because he was really close to his partner, but if they smashed into something…

Taking out a notebook and a pen, Gilmore tried to draw the scene, remembering how the place where they found them was…

Jet was over here… so, when falling… I remember seeing a broken statue blocking what must have been their trajectory… so Jet crashed into this, Joe was released and he must have been… over there. Not too far away… Now like I said, Joe only bounced once or twice in a way that would match their broken bones… Now he approached Joe, and then returned to Jet's side. _Jet not only took most of the impact but he also seems to must have crashed into several things before stopping…_

Walking around the teenager, he wrote down each single fracture or injure he could notice on his legs, arms, torso and head. Returning to his drawing, he noticed something else…_ Now for that smash…_

"Oh no…!" He approached his fallen son hoping to be wrong in his deductions. But oh no, he was too right. Gilmore headed to Jet's head, and turning him around, he saw that his main cerebral wire had been slashed and ripped. Meaning…

"If he recovers… he won't be able to remember anything…!"

---------------------------------------------

Hey guys, thanx, thank you so much for your support!! And don't get mad at me... I know what I'm doin... (Or do I?) Naw, just kiddin, I'll try to update as soon as I can, ok? Love, Hugs & Kisses, Shary


	4. From the other side

Disclaimer: No, C009 is not mine, nor will ever be.

"When you wish upon a shooting star…"

"…All your wishes may come true…"

…A continuation of Cyborg 009

Chapter Four: _From the other side_

When your body or your mind are endangered, this last one always tries to find the best way to get rid of that menace. It can't cure itself, that's why sometimes out of desperation, it just gives up, even if you don't want to. Sometimes it helps you to fight whatever is killing you, but sometimes it ignores the pain and forgets.

Then, you're cast in a state of inexistence, within you, where you can decide if you want to keep struggling to live, you ignore the pain, or just give up…

--Broken Mind--

"What is this… where am I…?" Jet opened his eyes and looked around the 'room'. Everything was all white and very bright; he had to cover his eyes when he first opened them because of the brightness.

"What… what happened…? I can't remember a thing…" He looked down at him, scanning his body, because of the sudden and great pain he had felt all over him. He saw himself just ok, there was none injure or wound. He couldn't understand… Where was he…? Why did he felt like a truck had just passed over him? What was this place…?

"…009!!!…" An image of his friend passed through his mind. Then, in a glimpse, he saw the room covering with pictures of recent happenings. He saw himself fighting in the city underneath ground. Fighting for their lives. He saw his friends beside him. He saw Black Ghost escape in that monstrous statue. He felt a knot in his chest forming little by little while he remembered everything… He saw the sisters fall, dead… He saw Joe disappear. He saw the whole team been put in a safe place, out of that city, out to the surface… And then… he saw 003… He saw her eyes… he saw pain… And he remembered the feeling of impotence that dominated him at that moment… It was no fair… He saw himself take off to the skies, not caring of the consequences, to rescue his good friend, comrade and leader. He remembered that all that he could feel at that time was an urge to erase that pain from 003's eyes. He always wanted to be hero, and even if he knew that what he was doing was somewhat stupid, he didn't care and left to find Joe.

Then, the whole room covered in shadows. Tears were streaming down Jet's face, at the sudden remembrance of all this somehow forgotten memories. He felt as if all this happened ages ago, or seconds ago… The room lightened again, little by little, with small dots that looked like stars. He then realized that it resembled the space. He saw himself once again. He saw himself flying, and then 'rescuing' Joe. Or what could be said as a rescue, having ended the way it did. He had no more fuel to return safely to earth, but he had made a promise, and no matter what, he would keep it. He would take Joe safely back to Francoise, even if he could lose his life in the process.

Then, everything went dark again. He acknowledged that it was because he didn't know what happened later. He didn't know what happened after he tightly embraced his friend, not letting go, and they started reaching the earth's atmosphere… he couldn't remember anything else…

"I wonder… What happened with 009 after all this…? Is he safe? Is everybody else ok? Did they find him…? Me? And why the heck am I trapped in this endless void of nothing!!!!!"

002… 002…

"Huh? 001? Is that you…?!"

I'm glad to finally hear your thoughts 002, I though we lost you…

"What do you mean? Hear my thoughts?! Thought you lost me??? WHAT'S HAPPENING?!?!"

Relax, my dear friend… after the fall you were left unconscious, and in quite a terrible state… right now you're in a severe coma… But what bothered me most is that I couldn't find your mind anywhere…

"WHAT?! Then, where am I? What is this place?!!"

002, I can't explain everything right now… but I ask you for one thing… Fight; don't let anything take you down. While you're in there, you're in some kind of limbo, but fight my friend. I can't do anything right now, but at least I found you… That leaves me calm, for a while… Fight, or I won't be able to do much to help you…

"001?! What do you mean?! 001?!!"

Fight… And we'll meet again…

"001?! 001!!! 001!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

It was no use. The infant's voice, or thoughts, couldn't be heard anymore… Jet was quite confused and astounded… he didn't understand… He didn't want to understand… but at least he knew this: he was not dead. There was still a chance, even if it was a tiny minuscule insignificant chance, but he still had it. He could survive, somehow… he had to fight.

"Ok 001. I'll stay here until you come back… I want to live… I want to see everybody again… I want to see their shocked faces when they realize that nothing can beat the almighty Jet, not even death…"

He smiled, and sat in the floor. Well, what could be called a mental projection of a floor, even if it was just the lower part of and endless room full of light, all white... If it was just staying there… it wouldn't be difficult…

Oh oh, now he regrets thinking that… his body abruptly started experiencing all kinds of pain. Pain he never thought he would go through… Pain inconceivably extreme, worst than any he had ever felt before. It was damage directly to his mind, which was what he was, right now. He embraced himself, and fell to the floor, as he tried to avoid, ignore, get rid of this disturbing feeling…

Why fight it Jet… You could just give up, and let yourself rest… You don't need to be experiencing this right now… You've done enough…

"SHUT UP!!! I won't let you destroy me nor make me quit with this insignificance!!!"

I'm not trying to destroy you… I just want you to have peace at last… You only need to let yourself be, and stop fighting what you're feeling, and I can give you the rest you've always wanted…

"Ha! Like I want that!!! Go away whoever you are!!! I'm going to stay here, you heard me?! I'm staying here!!!"

Oh, dear Jet… why do you have to be so stubborn…?

His body felt heavy, his eyelids fell heavy… His 'body' was giving up… But he wouldn't… Not after what 001 had told him… No! He stood up, facing the nothingness, and managed to form a smirk in his face…

"_Bring it on… I'm not afraid…"_

---------------------------------

--Oblivious--

__

"Joe… Joe… Oh Joe, wake up!!!"

"Huh?"

A young man was sitting in a couch, as he opened his eyes. He could see someone sitting beside him, but he couldn't understand…

Gently, he observed the room, recognizing it as their living room, back there, in the beach house… But how could that be? Hadn't it been destroyed?

"Joe, is something wrong?"

He turned around to the owner of the voice calling him. It was Francoise, lovely Francoise, always lighting up her surroundings with her smile…

"_Fran… Francoise?"_

"Finally you got up, sleepy head!! Seems like you were having really pleasant dreams, it's almost noon!!!" The blond French girl giggled while she got up and brought a cup of coffee from a table nearby. Joe couldn't help but stare in awe at the lady. Somehow she looked prettier than ever, wearing her short white dress, her boots and her hair was loose…

"_Em… Francoise…? How… What… Where's Jet?!"_

Lost of ideas where running through his mind, but he couldn't forget his good friend in the state that he was…

"What do you mean 'where's jet?' You know he went with 008 in a mission!!!" She sat again by his side while giving him the cup. "Geez, what's with you this day?!"

"_Thank you…" _He sipped his coffee once and then resumed the conversation "_Wasn't he in a coma? I mean… the professor said that he was in a really bad state…"_

"In a coma?! Joe, what in the world are you saying?!"

"Oh, so sleepy Joe has finally awoken…"

"Good morning 007…"

"Good morning…" 009 couldn't understand… last time he checked, he had fallen with 002 from the stratosphere and both of them were in a pretty bad shape!!!

"You scared us all 009, we thought that you had eaten or drank something to make you sleep that much!!!"

007 and 003 laughed in unison. Joe just blinked his eyes in disbelief.

"_Um… guys… could you tell me where are we?"_

007 stared at him wide-eyed "Where are we? We are in our house 009, what's with you?"

"That's the same thing I've asked him… he's acting pretty strangely since he woke up…"

"_But GB, Francoise… wasn't our house destroyed? Black Ghost had bombed it!!!"_

His friends couldn't help but laugh again.

"Joe… that's a good one!!!" 007 was nearly on the floor laughing his heart out…

"Don't joke with that Joe Shimamura!!! It's funny, but don't joke about that!!!" 003, on the other hand, laughed for a while and then he reprimanded him for such thought…

"_Huh? I'm not joking!!! It happened! Before our encounter in the city below the earth… remember? The sisters' problem?!"_ He couldn't believe it, was it all just a really cruel vivid nightmare?

"What sisters, youngster? I think you hallucinated… maybe you did drink something…"

"Joe, maybe you should keep resting… you could be malfunctioning… do you want us to call the professor?"

"I'm working perfectly, thanks!!!" Giving up, he left the matter while he finished his cup of coffee. He couldn't understand yet, but it was better that than everything he thought had happened being real… It had surely felt real… Or maybe he just had a very active and powerful imagination…

------------------------------------

"No, no!!! 009 don't this to us!!!!"

BEEP… BEEP… BEEP…

Dr. Gilmore approached the Japanese young man, scared for the constant sounds that kept coming recently… He had been surging 002, repairing/curing his broken legs and arms first. 009 was stabilized, so he wasn't worried, he was the one with better chances of surviving after all… But now…

"Joe! Joe!"

BEEP… BEEP… BEEP…

The Professor tried to re-stabilize him, without succeeding. He couldn't understand, but he couldn't do anything for now either. He had to keep working on 002… What had gone wrong…?

009 had entered in a state of coma.

--------------------

Buuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Ivan…?"

The plane was flying peacefully. 004 had changed turns with 008 so he could get some rest, and they were getting closer and closer to Japan.

Francoise heard 001's cry, so she got up and walked as fast as she could towards his room.

Once she got in, she could see that the baby was moving and twirling as if he was having a nightmare, crying at the top of his lungs and feeling scared or worried…

Francoise walked near the crib (where did they got one, don't ask) and she raised the child gently in her arms, trying to clam him down, singing a lullaby with the mother instinct all women have… Ivan stirred and sobbed a little more until he finally stopped crying, but he held to Fran's chest tightly while she kept singing…

Then, the baby raised his head and stared into Francoise's eyes, making her stop as well.

"Ivan…?"

"I'm not strong enough…"

"What… Ivan, what do you mean…?"

"_They're trapped; I have to help them…"_

003 smiled and rocked the infant once more.

"C'mon little one. Don't tell me you're forcing yourself again… You need a rest and when you wake up, you'll be as strong as you always are…"

Ivan lowered his head again, and embraced Francoise with his tiny hands.

"_I can't sleep… I'm… scared…"_

"I'm here with you Ivan. I'm not going to leave you…"

Struggling with his mind once more, but feeling safe in Francoise's arms, the youngest of the team finally closed his eyes and fell in deep slumber…

"I'm here with you, little baby… You don't have to be afraid…"

003 stayed a little more with him, smiling as she thought how a 6-months old child was one of the most vital members of their team. He always saved them in the most occurring situations… She was walking out the door when she remembered Ivan's words… _They're trapped…_

"Joe… Jet…" She looked back at the infant and a little smile formed slowly in her lips…

"Whatever it is Ivan, I know you **will** be able to help them…"

Quietly, she returned to her room.

-------------------------------

Hello! I'm so glad that you like my story until now!!!! Thank you everybody for all your reviews!!! Specially my good friend M-X, who always helps me and gives me advice! Lots of love to you girl! And I have to thank Gold Angel32 as well, since she's such a great reviewer!! Well, how did you like this one? Weird, huh? ;) I'll try to cure those teenagers as soon as I can, but you all have to be patient! And don't worry, I'm a helpless 003/009 shipper! :P Oh well, I have to go… See you next week!!! Shary

Long life to Cyborg 009!!!! They're sooo gorgeous!!!

003/009 Joe & Francoise 4EVA----------- 003/009


	5. Arrival

**Disclaimer:** No, C009 is not mine, nor will ever be.

_"When you wish upon a shooting star…"_

"…All your wishes may come true…"

_…A continuation of Cyborg 009_

**Chapter Five:** _Arrival_

**"_Pain makes glory much tasteful when it's gotten…"_**

RING! RING!

"Moshi moshi? Kezumi speaking!"

"Kezumi! It's me, Gilmore!"

"Isaac Gilmore! How great to hear about you after all this time! How've you been? How's your family doing?"

"Oh, not so well, my dear friend, you know how times change… and that's the reason why I'm calling…"

"Oh, is anything wrong?"

"Well, you see Kazuo, we were left homeless in our last encounter, so we were wondering if you would receive nine cyborgs and an old doctor in your house…?"

"Ha ha, of course I will! You know you're always welcome in my residence! Besides, I think I would really enjoy the company!"

"Thank you very much my old friend, I don't know how I could repay you…"

"Oh c'mon Isaac, it's nothing! But I must tell you something… I'm currently working in a project and…"

"Don't worry, don't worry. We'll promise we won't bother you when you're working…"

"No, of course, but you'll see…"

"Really! My boys are not so trouble-makers!!! Very well then, I'll tell you everything as soon as we arrive, I have to take care of my teenagers…"

"What…?"

"As soon as we get there, Kazuo, as soon as we get there!"

"Then I'll be expecting you! Say hello to everyone for me!"

"I will, and thank you once again!"

"It's nothing… Sayonara"

"Goodbye"

CLICK.

Professor Kezumi hanged the phone and returned to his table to finish his breakfast. As soon as he saw the cup, he remembered something…

"Oh dear… I forgot to tell him about… well, I don't thing they'll bother…"

Then he drank his tea and returned to work…

=======================

"Good morning 006"

"Good morning 003. Grab a plate and take a seat!" 006 was cooking smilingly in the kitchen when a certain young lady entered the room. She didn't look very well, but Chang couldn't notice, he was too busy making breakfast. Her eyes were sore and a bit red, she surely didn't had a very pleasant sleep.

"Morning Chang! Oh, 003, how nice to see you this early in the morning!!!"

Francoise glared at the recently arrived cyborg. Yes, she had been sleeping over most of the days, but they couldn't blame her. It was all those sleepless worried nights' fault. She spent most of her evening walking and thinking and worrying…

"Bonjour 007, you could start by helping you know?"

She threw him a towel and he started drying the plates. She was serving the table, putting milk, coffee, you know… the basics.

"Guten tag, my dear fellows!!" An energized Albert made his way into the kitchen a few minutes later. Nonetheless, his eyes looked a little opaque, even if his face tried to show an optimistic façade.

"Hello 004! Just wait a little more! I'm giving this meal its final 'touch'!" 006 saluted from the stove while making certain pancakes jump up and down.

"Good Morning 004, can I get you anything? Perhaps a coffee or a tea?"

"Good Morning Francoise, no I'll get myself something… You should sit and relax, it seems you couldn't sleep much last night…" Albert smiled at Francoise's blush; she thought that no one would notice it, but even behind those crystal protectors, Albert could see very well inside a human's heart.

"Hey 004, has the professor told you anything yet…?" GB was now placing the plates by Chang, so he could serve. 004 approached the cabinet to take out some tea.

"I'm afraid not yet 007, but we should get some news today. After all, we're getting closer and closer to Japan…"

------------------

"Good morning everybody!" A very tall and corpulent man entered. They all turned around and welcomed Geronimo in.

"Oh, Francoise, Ivan was calling for you"

"Hmm… does he need something?" 003 looked surprised at her comrade.

"Not that I know… I went to check him before I came here, and he was awake, but quiet. When he saw me, he told me to call you…"

"How very odd… he could just call me telepathically… oh well… Thanks Geronimo, I'll be back in a sec!" Francoise was about to leave when… "And 007!!! Do NOT touch my pancakes!! I know where I left them!!" And then she was gone.

"Oh man! I forgot that she can see us even miles away!" GB complained "And I wanted some pancakes!!!"

"Well, that's what you get for making Chang angry with those plates my friend!" Albert sighed playfully while he sipped his hot tea carefully. Geronimo sat by him and then 007 joined them. Chang was still serving, even though GB had broken most of the plates because he was 'acting' while he was putting them in the table…

--------------------

"Ivan…?" Francoise entered quietly to the baby's room. Ivan was lying quietly in his crib, just staring at the ceiling, a very strange attitude for a 6 months old, but then again, Ivan was not at all like any infant of his age…

"Ivan…?" She repeated, having no answer from him, again.

She walked closer and closer to him. Normally, he would salute her even when she hadn't entered his room, but now… there were no words coming from him…

"Petit…?" She stood by the crib and looked at him. He was still staring at the ceiling, and for a second, she thought he hadn't notice her; but after a while, he turned to see her and Francoise couldn't help but gasp.

--------------------

"Hey guys!!!"

"Pyunma!!!"

"008!!"

"Long time no see you dear friend!!!"

Pyunma joined the cyborg team at the table. He felt really hungry, so he put the auto-pilot for a while, and thought that it was fair for him to get something to eat.

"So, I'm not late, am I?" He took a seat by Chang, in front of Albert.

"Not really… we were waiting for our little sister, but it was long since she was gone…"

"So, um… do you think we can eat now…?" 007 was pretty eager since his stomach was growling non-stop because of the hunger.

"I think Franny won't mind us if we start without her…"

"Thanks G! Thank you! Thank you!" GB was about to grab a slice of bread when…

"Not so fast British boy! We'll do the blessings first… Geronimo, would you do us the honor…?"

"Of course Al"

--------------------

"Ivan…?!" Tears slip between the French lady's cheeks, as she reached out to the baby in front of her and carried him lovingly and with concern. His eyes were almost empty, but not emotionless… She had seen within them a look of sadness and despair that could kill in an infant's face. Why…? She wanted to know, but he didn't seem to answer… She held him closely to her, caressing him, trying to erase that look from his eyes.

"My little boy, what's happening…?"

======================

Dr. Gilmore paced back and forth in the lab. He looked at the two teenagers, lying unconscious one in front of the other…

He could smile, he could rejoice, but he couldn't… Those two incredible young men were still in that horrendous state of coma, despite all of his efforts. He had worked 24/7, repairing and curing them, but it hadn't been enough… Their minds were drifting apart, to a place only God knows where… And there was still Jet's little issue… He dared not to touch that wire, yet, he couldn't… He needed help…

Sigh. Joe could be alright by now, in recovery, but alright… How is it that he could let two of his children fell into this state? It killed him in the inside, and he couldn't do anything about it… he had to let everybody else know…

=======================

"_I can't sleep…"_ 003 was shocked with the long waited answer. She was rocking him back and forth and when she heard him, she stopped and looked at him curiously…

"My petit Ivan… are you feeling ok..?" She surprised at is words. He had been sleeping normally for days, and now, all of a sudden, he wakes with sorrow in his eyes…

"_You know 003, how I have to rest to regain full ability of my powers…?"_

"Yes, I heard something like that…" Francoise sat by the crib while caressing the baby.

"_I can't sleep. The boys are calling out to me, trying to give me some message, but I seem not to realize what are they trying to tell me!!"_

She looked even more curiously at him when he mentioned the word 'boys'. Did he mean Joe and Jet…?

_"Every time my mind tries to rest, I sense a calling from nowhere that day by day is getting weaker and weaker… They need me… But I… I…"_

Francoise smiled at him, like she always did, to reassure him no matter what the situation was…

"I know of a very useful lullaby that we could try to get you to sleep, dear Ivan…"

The baby smiled a little at the words…

"I've always told you to trust yourself. You're such an incredible child, you shouldn't feel helpless. It's no fair that times like this exist, preventing you from your fully righted necessity of slumber. Quiet those voices Ivan, unless until you can completely hear them, you know what I mean…?"

The infant nodded "_I can fill that you are really concerned as well maman Francoise, even though how much you try to hide it…"_

Francoise gasped at this.

"_It's not necessary to hide your pain… It doesn't work that way… What one has to do is try to cheer up your own heart, but not in spite of what you feel… I can sense the guys right now… They're happily having breakfast… that doesn't mean that they don't pain, it means that they don't want to, not all the time… they were waiting for you, you know?"_

She smiled, as she hugged him tightly.

"_I thank God for sending you to me… Mommy Fran… Sometimes I feel so lonely… so weak… And I can't be strong enough when I feel weak…"_

003 embraced the child with caring warmth, smiling and letting a few tears of joy fell. She kissed Ivan's forehead and then she looked him directly at his eyes…

"And I thank God that I have you as well, my baby Ivan… We all need to be reminded of things we know once in a while… I'll wait… You have to sleep, and I'll wait. Don't torture yourself forcing you to do something when you can't… That'll make you feel worst. Just rest and when you wake up, don't hesitate at calling me… Whenever you need me, I'll be by your side…

Ivan slowly closed his eyes. For being a baby he surely did have some serious insomnia problems, but he felt like a weight had been taken off of him and fall asleep.

Francoise placed him carefully on the crib, smiling at her child. Well, he wasn't hers, but at times, she felt as he was… She remembered that it had been days ago since she heard him mention Joe and Jet… She sighed, shrugged that thought off, and walked to the kitchen. Today, she was going to smile.

--------------------------------

"I WANTED THAT!!!"

Loud shouts could be heard coming form the kitchen, and when the lady entered, crackers and bread could be seen flying across the room. She giggled playfully while she sat at her seat, right next to Albert, and poured some boiling water into her cup, and some coffee with it.

"So, Fran, you finally join us?"

"I see that I go for a second and all hell breaks loose, huh?"

GB, Chang and Pyunma were arguing about a piece of cake that all three wanted, but one of them had caught first. Albert and Geronimo just kept drinking and eating, ignoring the 'children'.

"Where did an elegant French lady learn an expression like that…?!"

003 smiled at 004's surprised face.

"From a good friend called Jet, of course…"

She giggled and enjoyed her hot coffee.

"Oh, he would be proud of you…"

--------------------

"Ohayo gozaimasu, my dear children"

Six enlightened faces could be seen, as if they were six kids that just saw their father after a very, very long while…

"Professor!"

"Professor Gilmore!"

"Professor!!!"

They all stood up to greet him, and Francoise couldn't help herself as she hugged him fiercely. Dr. Gilmore received everyone's welcome with joy, and then he sat at the head of the table.

"Well, well, my sons… I haven't seen you in… quite a while, have I? I bring you the news…"

Everyone was anxious and nervous about what he was going to say. No one uttered a word.

"First of all, I spoke with Dr. Kezumi and he said that he'll gladly receive us all in his house once again…"

Hugs and smiles and 'Yes!' could be heard and seen.

"He sends all of you warm greetings. He's actually expecting us to arrive soon, so… 008? How about we give this plane an extra turbo?!"

"Oh, yes professor!!!" Pyunma stood up right on cue but a hand stopped him.

"Um… wait a moment please… there's something that I have to tell you… all of you…It's related to… the boys…"

All faces turned blank at the mention of that phrase. All this time they had forced themselves to forget about the matter until it was necessary, and to be cheerful to avoid succumbing into depression… and now… it was the time… they would know how their partners were… and they couldn't help feeling uneasy… Specially 003…

"My dear sons… All this time I've been devoted to our dears 002 and 009, who after our final battle, ended terribly injured and harmed…" Dr. Gilmore spoke slowly, choosing his words carefully. Everybody listened quietly and with their faces staring at their Professor.

"Well… I must say to you that I've gotten really good results… That their bodies are majorly recovered, especially 009's… but…" He smiled for a second, and then his face darkened…

"BUT…?!" Everyone turned to look at the French blond who was usually all calmed and delicate; however, they understood that she was the most involved with the matter than any of them…

"Francoise… guys… they're in a severe state of coma… and I can't find a way to bring them back…"

…………………………………………………………

If words could express their feelings at those lines… Their hearts pounding heavily with sadness and concern… all this time they expected the best, the worst… but to finally know how their loved comrades were… and in what condition… Tears fell involuntarily over their toughened faces… They, who had faced all sorts of battles and fightings… Who had been ridden of the blessing of a normal life, and had come through it all… Tears were falling like rivers from their eyes, but even those couldn't rid their hearts from the hurting feeling…

Francoise hugged Geronimo tightly, hiding her face in his chest… Pyunma just stayed quiet, looking at the professor… Chang and GB cried at unison, like in a cruel drama that had turned true… And Albert… he just looked through the window… at the hopeless sky…

Dr. Gilmore himself couldn't stop his own tears from falling… he knew that there was insignificant chances to recover his fallen children, but a strong part in his heart didn't want to give up faith…

--------------------

An alarm sounded all over the aircraft… Pyunma left immediately, to the pilot's cabin… No one else moved for a very, very long time…

Dr. Gilmore approached Geronimo, and took the fragile doll from his arms… he embraced his daughter, lovingly, but not being able to give her the comfort he knew she needed…

The comfort they all needed…

--------------------

"We have arrived…"

All the zero-zero cyborgs lifted their heads up, looking at the young man in the edge of the door. They all were in such trance that none of them had noticed they had landed.

Outside, a smiling old man was walking slowly towards the transport, hands on his back.

Each one of them left the plane in a monotone way, closing their eyes at the shining sun that blinded them…

After all, they felt in such darkness right now…

They looked at front, to find an old friend standing there…

"Welcome to Japan boys…"

Hi! Couple of things... First off, sorry for taking a little more this time.. it's just that... dum, dum, dum!!! I entered the University!!!! I'm so thrilled!!! That's why I dind't have time, but I hope you like this deliver!!! And thak you SO MUCH for your reviews and your support!!!!! i love you!!!!

Well, well... oh! second thing... i don't know Professor kezumi's name so bear with me... i don't even know if he had a nae... :P Oh well.. i think kazuo will do, but if anyone could tell me if he has a name.. i'd be pleased!! Thanks!!!

THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!!

More surprises coming later... 'till next week!!!! ja ne!! Shary


	6. Mixed Emotions

**Disclaimer:** No, C009 is not mine, nor will ever be.

_"When you wish upon a shooting star…"_

"…All your wishes may come true…"

_…A continuation of Cyborg 009_

**Chapter Six: **_Mixed emotions_

"Welcome to Japan boys…"

They looked around… surveying the scenery… good old Japan… And everything was as it was the last time…

Like they had never left that place…

Like nothing had changed…

"Kazuo, how good to see you again, dear friend…"

"Same thing to you, Isaac…"

Professor Kezumi looked around the group, and then faced his friend again.

"I see that many, many things have changed, no?"

Shades of despair covered Gilmore's face…

"Yes… I'm afraid so…"

……………………

There was a long silence. Kezumi approached the before cheerful group of astounding young people, who know looked as if all the weight of the world had been placed in their shoulders… And as if all the pain and hurt in this world… had been deposited in their hearts…

"Hello 004…"

"Professor Kezumi. Pleasure to see you again sir…"

"And how are you, my dear 005?"

"Fine, Dr. Kezumi. I'm ok, thanks…"

"Little 003. Still smiling, I hope…"

"Um… yes, professor… I try…"

"006 and 007. How are you fellows?"

"Fine Dr. Kezumi"

"Dealing with life, as always…"

"And where's the amazing 001?"

"Here"

Gilmore gave a step forward, as Kezumi walked towards him again. He hadn't seen neither 009 nor 002… This puzzled the professor but he thought it wisely not to ask… He'd rather wait and have a nice, long chat with his friend Gilmore; rather than touching any sensible issues among this group…

"Hello little Ivan… Still sleeping, just as I left you…"

"Oh, this little one has had his adventures indeed… He really deserves a good rest…"

"As all of you… If you could follow me, please. I believe you do know the way…"

Everyone followed right away… It's not as if they had any luggage to take or anything… They… they just had each other…

Slowly, they all walked into the house, quietly.

Their souls were kind of breaking at the time so they had barely few words to explain…

They entered the house and waited.

005 had to help bring in the last members of the team…

Professor Kezumi stood quietly as well, while Geronimo carried, Jet first and Joe after, into the house. He signaled the way to where they should be taken care of without even uttering a word.

There was some kind of respectful silence which nobody wanted to shatter.

Kezumi stared at all his friends for what seemed a long time… He understood, somehow, in this silence, the pain that each one of them must have been feeling. He couldn't understand completely yet, because he did not know what was going on… But he knew, he knew what was important… He knew these guys needed a well deserved break.

"So, um… you all know your rooms, I am beginning to think that all of you should try to rest, immediately…"

They all stood up and started to leave…

"Welcome to your new home…"

And they all gave themselves a rest…

Rest to forget, rest to assimilate… rest to get away from this reality…

"C'mon dear Kazuo… I believe I owe you a conversation…"

---------------------------

"I see… these are rough times for all of you Isaac…"

"Yes, indeed… especially for a certain blond girl. Not that everyone else is not suffering, but you know what I mean…

Professor Kezumi nodded by response. He sipped his cup of coffee and looked at his comrade

"It is a pity… how those astounding young men fell into such state by so terrible circumstances…"

"I know… And I can't help but feel a little guilty about it… We should have done something else… help them in some way…"

"Doing what my friend, die? I can understand that all of you are carrying an immense burden at the time; that you must be feeling certain responsibility for all of what has happened, but you can't blame yourselves Isaac… More people could've ended injured, and I know that you'll be regretting that fact rather than the actual…"

Dr. Gilmore looked outside the window. The sea moving soothingly, somehow calming his nerves and grief.

"Thank you Kazuo. I can't help you enough…"

"Come on, come on… it's nothing… But I think you should take a rest as well. By the look in your eyes, and knowing you as I do, I deduce that you have barely had a shut-eye while you were coming to Japan. Go and sleep, and we'll resume your job in the morning"

"You know me so well… Alright. Oyasumi nasai, Kazuo"

"Oyasumi Isaac"

---------------------------

Morning. All cyborgs, including their creator, had recovered all those long sleepless hours on the way here. None of them could sleep back then, perhaps because of the uncertainty, but being in their 'new home' as Kezumi had mentioned, brought a little, just a little, hope in them back.

003, 005, 004, 006, 008 and 007 woke up and walked towards the kitchen. For their surprise, Professor Kezumi was already there, and had already prepared breakfast. As they entered, he gave each of them a smile and saluted them

"Good morning boys. Please, join me in the dining room and we can all have a nice breakfast together"

Dr Gilmore woke up a while later. First thing he did after his eyes opened –besides thanking God for being alive, custom that was acquired after seeing his sons as they were- was going to the 'medical lab', nickname Kezumi had put to this particular room.

He entered and kissed each of the teenagers in the forehead. He was not letting go, mostly because they had not even gone yet.

"Today guys, today we'll start working on getting you both back. And that is a promise"

After a nice meal, accompanied by a short chat, generally done by Dr. Kezumi, everyone joined in the living room.

"So, Albert, tell me… how's that pain in the arm. You still having that..?"

"Oh no, professor. Thank you very much for what you recommended me"

"How about you Geronimo… having any dying headaches still?"

"Sometimes professor. But not that often now…"

"And you, Chang? How's the rheum?"

"Better, better, professor. A couple of weeks ago I found a good recipe that helps the stimulation of the body, and it has lowered"

"Would you mind sharing that with me, Chang?"

"Of course not! For lunch I'll prepare you some!"

"Thank you. And GB? How's your liver?"

"Oh Mr. Kezumi. It's recovering…"

It was amazing how that man knew and remembered insignificances about each one in the group. It seemed as if ages had passed since the first time they stayed with him. They had almost forgotten how much he cared about them, how much he knew them in that little time… He was part of this odd family too…

"Um, professor Kezumi…?"

"Yes dear…?"

Francoise peeked at her companions to check for their consent. They nodded and she proceeded

"You can't imagine what we have been through…"

Thus, all of their adventures were finally told. Sure, Dr. Gilmore had told him last night most of what was going on, but very roughly and overviewed. This was different. It was the leading characters in this drama that were telling their story.

Word by word, line by line, phrase by phrase; everything was narrated by these six cyborgs at last.

It felt weird to tell it, what they had been through, put into words… But it was also kind of relieving, because after all, they had survived…

When they got to the last part, everyone turned quiet.

This was real, but it was hard to admit…

That _that_ was real too…

That their friends were indeed as they were…

Even now, they had trouble admitting it to themselves…

It was too cruel to be true…

Dr. Gilmore entered a little after. The room was so quiet that it would've surprised him if it wasn't because it had been a common in the past days.

Since the 'accident', it happened often; but after he told them… hours and hours of silence.

"Ohayou gozaimasu Isaac. Good Morning"

"Good morning to you all" Gilmore nodded his head as a greeting and joined Kezumi in a couch.

Everyone realized then that someone had entered the room…

"Good Morning professor"

"Good morning!"

"Bonjour…"

"Good day, Dr. Gilmore…"

"Well, didn't you and I have something to do, dear friend…?"

"Oh, yes Kazuo… Have a nice morning guys! If you need us we'll be working… in _the_ lab…"

"Thanks pro. We'll just… hang around…"

As Gilmore and Kezumi left the room, all the cyborgs stared at each other curiously, asking, 'now, what we're gonna do?'

"Well, I don't know you, but I'm going fishing…"

"Would you mind if I go with you 008? I want to catch some examples for dinner"

"Oh, not at all Chang. I'd love the company. Anyone else?"

"I'll join you… I'm not in the writing mood yet…"

"Have a nice day, all of you… And take care!!!"

"We will Al! Bye Francoise! Bye Geronimo!"

"Au revoir guys…"

"Catch a lot of fish!!!"

"So… I guess I'll go have a walk in the beach. Anyone?"

"No Albert. I'm going to clean the mess in the kitchen. Besides, Ivan might as well need me"

"Ok, Fran. How about you Geronimo?"

"Do you need me at all Francoise?"

"Oh no… go and have fun…"

"Ok. I'll join you Albert. It would be pleasant to hear the soothing voice of the sea for a while…"

"Let's go then. Auf Wiedersehen, Fran!

"Au revoir!

-----------------------

The day went on at its own pace… somehow…

Thoughts were haunting them the whole day…

All kinds of thoughts, all day long.

Pyunma, GB and Chang caught a few fish during their trip; what they couldn't get was a rest for their minds and their hearts.

Albert and Geronimo were the ones who had more thinking.

Their time-out served to relax, but to think as well… Think too much…

It was, as they say, _so many thoughts to think, so little time…_

Francoise, she spent her day alone.

She checked on Ivan a couple of times. He was still asleep.

She checked a few times on the professors, working. With them…

She entered the lab once. It was enough.

None had seen the guys since the accident. Excepting the part when they were brought to the house, but it was not as if they caught attention to that scene. Not even Geronimo, who had carried them. They were not ready to see something like that…

But that afternoon Francoise had seen them. Only a glimpse, perhaps, but it was as profound and touching as if she would have stared at them for hours.

Her friends, lying, immobile, with a constant beep surrounding them.

Wires and wires everywhere, especially on Jet's body.

She barely saw Joe. She couldn't. She would collapse.

She knew he was there, but she didn't look at him.

The mere look of them made her heart pain even more…

Kezumi and Gilmore exchanged opinions and researched all day.

No, it was not safe to do anything to Jet, yet. They had to stabilize them. Now and then their beepings would stop, and then start again.

Those teenagers were on a constant battle with death.

And they couldn't do anything…

But they wouldn't give up…

Dr. Gilmore seemed a little depressed after getting to nothing but his friend was there for him.

He smiled and reassured him "_Rome__ was not made in one day…"_

_---------------------------_

Evening. All cyborgs were eating silently in the dining room; Dr. Kezumi and Professor Gilmore were with them. None of them spoke something important while they were together. They just talked about irrelevant facts, and talked about some bits of the day; but none of them, not even either of the professors dared mention something about what was really concerning them all.

After eating, everyone reunited in the living room. Even Francoise wanted to relax and left the chores for later… Even if GB had **said** that he would help her, she knew that in the end she would do everything by herself…

Albert and Professor Kezumi started a game. Chang, Pyunma and GB talked about more fishing trips. Geronimo and Francoise were, um, talking. It was mostly Fran asking and him answering. And Professor Gilmore was sitting, staring at nothing… Thinking, perhaps?

Suddenly, something caught his attention…

Thrown in the entrance door was a left newspaper, unnoticed by everyone until now. He stood up and approached the object to lift it up and then…

Front Page. Right before his eyes.

A loud gasp could be heard all over the room. All the people there turned around to look at Professor Gilmore, who had entered in a state of… 'shock'…

He… he had forgotten about something…

They all had…

"Isaac…? Are you alright…?" Kezumi got up and walked immediately towards his long time friend.

"I… I… I think you should all look at this…"

This said, and out of his shock, he walked towards a couch and grabbed the TV remote.

He turned it on.

And everyone understood.

.

.

.

News flashes and all sorts of disturbing images passed once and again, leaving the cyborgs shocked…

All around, everywhere, the world was in a constant conflict…

War World Three was almost started…

Africa was greatly harmed…

"I… I…"

China was suffering too…

"Oh…!"

France was as well…

"Mon Dieu…!"

USA, trying to lead, but having great losses also…

"Earth… what are they doing to you…?"

And England…

"Help us thy God…"

Germany…

"Can't…be…"

And even Japan, all part of this agony, like an awful nightmare, constantly surrounding their lives…

.

.

.

Of course, the world…

There was a life beside their never-ending torture…

What they had protected all this time, what they had risked their lives for…

They had forgotten…

Without knowing how, they had forgotten…

That the world needed them right now.

-------------------------

Um… hello!! Sorry for all this time, but you wouldn't relieve what have I been up to!!! Busier than ever!!! - I want a time out… and I have just started!!!!

Err… this chapter was going to be longer, but I thought that I better leave you with this and finish my ideas in the next chapter, I fel guilty for all this time without updating!!!

Em, thanks guys!!! I feel really proud for all your support, I love you!!! And as I said, please be patient… I won't give up, I'll keep on writing when I have time, but it will take time…

Anyway… I hope you like this delivery… It was especially difficult for me to write… my mind was really messy so… any comments you have about it… are welcome… I want to give you only the best!!!!

Very well then… until next time…… Bye!!!!


	7. Cyborg's feelings

**I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY!!! BUT I'M FINALLY BACK!**

**Disclaimer:** C009 is not mine… But it's one of my favorite programs!!!

* * *

"_When you wish upon a shooting star…"_

"…All your wishes may come true…"

…_A continuation of Cyborg 009_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven: **_Cyborg's feelings_

The TV was still on.

Several minutes passed before any of them could utter a word. All the cyborgs looked at each other, feeling ashamed and responsible and…

Pain. So much pain… This chaos had to be stopped somehow… Better said… THEY had to stop it somehow…

But now…

There were only six of them…

(Without counting 001, he hadn't recovered completely yet…)

And…

They were afraid, but they knew…

They knew hat they had to do something…

Right away.

-

In their silence, a common agreement was established, and as if all their minds were connected in that second, they nodded their heads, and walked towards each other.

"Guys…" 004 started talking "I know that this is going to be tough… We all know that. But we can't let our fears and anguishes prevent us from completing our duties… We…"

"We have to go" 008 finished

"Earth is in such pain right now… we can't allow ourselves being selfish and ignore that pain…" 005 added

"So this is it… we're doing it… we're going to save the world!"

"Once again…"

Everyone turned quiet. They all had their heads down, not wanting to look at their partners, not wanting to completely face what they knew, they felt, they had to do.

At the end, 003 talked…

"Besides… it's what 009 and 002 would have wanted to do…"

-

Professor Gilmore, who hadn't talked all this time since the TV was turned on, approached his 'family' and embraced them all as tightly as he could…

It was inevitable. He knew that there was no way of stopping them. Not mentioning they were still hurt, that they had to recover, that now that there were only 6 of them the task would be tougher… Nothing. If he had learned anything about this amazing group of people, it was that their first goal was to keep the world and human kind safe.

Even at their own lives cost…

The only things he could do… were giving them words of strength and wishing them the best of luck.

That and nothing more…

He was one of the best professors in genetics and knew so much, and had done so much…

But when it came to the real thing, he could only wait and watch…

_How unbearable…_

_-_

Dr. Kezumi, who stood quiet by the group, walked towards one of his cabinets, still in silence, and took out a little bottle. Then, he approached everybody, his factions unreadable, and gave Francoise what he had taken out.

"Whenever… any time one of you falls hurt, this medicine will help you recover, if not much, unless it will diminish the pain…"

"Thanks Doc…"

Albert raised his head and forced a smile at him. With that action, finally all cyborgs looked at each other.

But they couldn't find any words to say still…

Drop. Drop. Drop.

Rain had started falling, breaking the deafening silence in the house.

As if on cue, everyone turned their attention towards the window.

Outside water falling from the sky, like tears from heavens because of the suffering in the earth.

And Dr. Gilmore found an excuse to keep them at least for one night…

-

"Guys, look… you can't just go now… it's chillin' out there!!! Besides, you DO realize that you have to make up a plan and such in order to do what you must do… You can't just appear in a random country, trying to accomplish peace treaties"

They knew he was right. Albert just sighed

"Oh… alright… c'mon guys… we have to get ready… and tomorrow we'll depart…"

The cyborgs nodded and followed their partner. With a nod, they left the living room, excusing themselves to do what they had to.

Gilmore and Kezumi were left alone, with no other accompaniment rather than the raindrops that kept falling…

"Oh my…" Gilmore sat in the couch. Kezumi soon joined him.

"I know… poor of those lovely children of yours Gilmore…" he lowered his head "Cast with a heavy burden they are… and a hard burden to take off as well…"

"Yes…" Unconsciously, Gilmore turned the TV off "and what is worst is that they do not deserve it… They never asked for such powers, and hence, such responsibilities…"

"You can't help but feel a little guilty, am I correct?"

"A lot guilty… If it weren't for me… and those stupid experiments!!!! They would never have to go all over this!!!"

Professor Gilmore was losing control… His own drops falling from his eyes, matching the sound of nature's…

"Don't do that to yourself Gilmore…" Kezumi put an arm on top of his friend's shoulder "You weren't the true culprit… From what you've always told me, that despicable organization Black Ghost was would've ended creating his cyborgs one way or the other… with you as the surgeon or any other man for that matter!!!"

"Yes, but if it hadn't been me, then I wouldn't be feeling so guilty right now…"

"Oh no, but think again… you would've never met your family either…"

Gilmore raised his gaze to meet Kezumi's… his eyes had stopped watering but his look was still sorrowful… His friend's words reaching the deepness of his heart, touching those before unnerved fibers that once felt no shame of experimenting in a human…

"You are correct my friend… but why them, why them…?"

"…Such an exceptional group of people? I can't tell you, but I know that everything has its reason Isaac… And tell me; if you wanted anybody saving your life, wouldn't you want to know that guys like these are the ones risking their life for yours?"

Gilmore nodded, he was looking outside the window… At the raindrops, at the sea…

He looked the vehicle that had brought them too…

So many memories… Those kids had done so much…

After a long pause of silence, Gilmore started talking again…

"It is not fair Kazuo… it is not fair…"

"Nothing in life is, Isaac… And you know as well as I do… Someone has to do the dirty job…"

_Yes… but they deserve better… They deserve to live…_

--------------------

"Ok. So if I understood: first, we're going to show up at the United Nations Organization and declare them our point of view…"

"Yes! We're vivid witnesses of all the destruction that Black Ghost has caused to us, so they can't help but listen…"

"If… they listen, my friend…"

"They HAVE to listen… We have to prevent the global world!!! It would be chaotic!!!"

"Calm down, relax Fran… I know we're all a bit agitated…"

"Yeah, tell me about it… We just arrived and BAM! Gotta save the world…"

"It is our duty, you know GB?"

"Yes, yes… but it IS tiring…"

"Add stressing…"

"And dangerous…"

"And worst of all… it is like a direct calling at death's door…"

"But it's STILL our duty…"

"Or just our tormenting destiny…"

"…and we all know that whatever happens, that compromise with the world comes first"

"Indeed. So, that's our plan…?"

"It is until now Pyunma… we can't do anything more until we know their reaction…"

"I bet that they'll just send us back to where we came, ignoring all our pleas!!"

"Oh, c'mon GB, don't start with the pessimistic ideas NOW…"

"Maybe that is true… maybe they'll just ignore us… they won't hear what we have to say…"

"Francoise… we won't know until we try…"

"And, even so… We are not going back… If that's the case, then we'll form our own organization –the zero-zero one- to plan how we'll end the madness in the world!!!"

"Albert…"

"He's right guys… we have done so much, and never looked back… there's nothing that could stop us from completing our missions!"

"Yep! And now, our goal is to achieve world peace!"

"And like any other mission… we'll fulfill it!"

"SUCCESFULLY!!!"

-----------------------

It was night, and the house was really, really quiet. After the cyborgs had organized for the next day, they split… Ones 'got ready' for the new adventure… Others just walked by the moonlight and thought… And one girl, the only girl… she sat quietly in her room, wanting to cry, wanting to be strong… Looking inside herself for the courage she would need to face this sudden assignment… without him…

"Oh Joe… If only… if only you could be here, right now… telling me that everything is going to turn out fine… like you always did… And now… now… Now we're on our own… without you, nor Jet… And I… I…"

One tear fell, then another, tears she couldn't manage to control, tears that enclosed all her fears, all her pain, all her loneliness, all her despair… all her impotence…

"I don't know what we're going to do!!! I feel lost!!! I feel like it's all going to fall apart!!! And it's so selfish… I can't abandon everyone… We're… we're a team… we're a family… I can't fail them… I can't fail you… I… why… why… WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LEAVE ME JOE?!?!?!"

She cried desperately now, willingly letting her tears fall, having no desire to hold them anymore… She hugged herself, while looking at the starry sky through her blurry eyes…

"I… I promised I would be strong… I promised that I would smile… I would try to be happy somehow… But how can I deal with all that is just coming up to us?!?!?! How can I challenge myself to be stronger through all this?!?!?! Why… Why is it that we have this curse cast into our lives?!?! WHY CAN'T WE JUST BE ALLOWED TO LIVE?!?!"

She cried bitterly, in her darkness, in her loneliness… until she finally fall asleep…

-----------------------

"…Hilda…"

Albert couldn't sleep… So much happened in one day to be able to sleep… Aspect that was nearly turning into a common of their every-days…

He walked slowly along the beach, no light besides the moon and the stars…

The sea, moving soothingly, as always, wetting his already cold feet, but he felt nothing…

When you are faced to so many unfair things in life, you transform into an almost senseless being… There's no much that could surprise you know… you had lost and risked so much until now… that cold weather was nothing…

Albert kept walking, stopping from time to time to observe the endless sky above him…

He could hear nothing, except for the waves of the sea and his own heart beating…

"Hah… it's crazy to think that I still have a heart after all… and yet, it is still there, thumping rhythmically, just bearing all that it has to face… It's amazing how strong your heart gets… I would've bet that mine had been broken a long, long time ago…"

Tired, he sat in the sand. His eyes were closed, his face unreadable…

His heart still beating, after all…

He looked up once again, as memories came up to him inevitably…

Memories of not so long ago…

Memories of a certain woman…

"I thought we had agreed that I wouldn't think about her anymore!!!"

He yelled, at himself, not noticing the few tears that were starting to fall down his cheeks…

For this woman was not the one he had been thinking about most of the night, but it was the one he thought he wouldn't remember anymore…

"…Vina…"

He sighed, and allowed himself to rest in the sand, while closing his eyes once again, only to receive the cruel visions haunting his mind…

"Stop, stop, stop, stop, STOP!!!! IT'S ENOUGH!!! She… she is dead… and I… I wasn't able to know her any better… I… I thought I would be able to experience that incredible feeling in my heart once more… but I was so wrong… Fate had chosen another path for me… Cruel fate only wanting to take our lives to an end…"

He got up, and started walking again… The air had gotten colder, but he didn't care… His body, as well as his soul, was already cold enough to care about weather…

"ALBERT HEINRICH, STOP TORTURING YOURSELF!!! You have duties to fulfill, a group to lead, and a world to save… you have NO TIME to be thinking about trivial things!!! Just forget it!!!"

He came to a stop, and he finally became aware of the salty tears that had covered his face… Salty as the ocean… Only drowning him even deeper…

He breathed, once, twice, and calmed… he stared for a last time at the sky, the stars and the moon, and turned back, returning to the house…

"No more love for you Heinrich, agreed? You're a fierce and brutal weapon… and you have to think only in what you must do… and tomorrow… Tomorrow will be a new day… for all of us… but not for you, you're always cast in shadows… Machines can't have feelings, after all, right…?"

-----------------------------

"Oh dear earth… when is it going to end…?"

Geronimo was sitting quietly in his dark bedroom… He was praying, as always, but praying with more strength now, because of the path that was laying ahead for him, and his partners…

He felt, inside him, the pain and suffering the planet had with all those wars and destruction…

He was connected to it, someway, somehow…

"Humans are unbelievable…" He sighed, letting himself to surrender into despair for a moment "But, then again, humans are able of creating so many amazing things… and feel, and care, and love…"

The moon glowed beautifully outside, and its shine appeared just above his window at that instant

"Therefore, no matter what, humans always deserve a second chance… They are not the ones who do all this; they just fall into evil's claws… evil that's constantly haunting them…

Evil that haunts us constantly as well…"

The clouds covered the moon, and the room was left once more in darkness. The vigorous, giant, physically powerful cyborg sighed again, looking sadly through his window.

Window that perfectly overlooked the beach…

"Oh Albert…" He saw his friend walk, then sit, then lay, and he saw him cry… He was already worried for his teammate, but now he knew that the circumstances only led 004 towards desolation… His heart, sick of getting hurt, will endure, making it worse… No human should close itself from experiencing love… Regardless of the pain and harm it can bring… nothing could be easily gotten in this life, full of obstacles to make you fall…

But when one goes through heart brokenness twice…

"_The heart once broken learns how to heal. But if it happens again, it loses it's will to recover… And it hurts even more… It can't cure itself any longer…_ Don't let it get to you 004…"

He sighed one last time, closing his eyes and embracing himself, resting his hands in his heart…

"Earth… I don't know what life may have for me… but I can't just stand here knowing that you're suffering… Tomorrow… I don't know what will happen tomorrow… but this I know for sure… That from tomorrow, we will give all we have to return this world its lost peace… And we won't rest until we accomplish that goal… Because… because that is our innate duty… We're here to help, to save, and to succeed!"

------------------------------

It was incredible how fast morning arrived. While they were coming to Japan, nights were long and endless; but now that they had to rest before they started a new adventure again the night was as short as a blink.

Six cyborgs were waiting in the dining room; somehow they had all awaken early. Was it anxiousness or hopelessness…? It didn't matter; they were there, just waiting. That's all they could always do - wait. They were awfully quiet, not wanting to utter a word until they finally had to face the inevitable. They sat there, waiting, all ready, for the professors to come down.

"Good morning boys…"

Everyone turned around to look at the two old men that were standing by the door's frame. They both had a look of concern in their eyes, one more notorious than the other, but both with the same resignation, resignation that could also be read hidden deep within the cyborgs' eyes…

"Professor Gilmore… professor Kezumi… we're ready…"

Albert stood up, followed by his partners. Some of them were looking straight at the professors, some were staring at nothingness, and one of them –the female one- was staring at the stairs behind the two men… Well, not exactly at the stairs, but something behind that…

"Oh, dear children… you desire to leave right now…?"

"Kids, I think that you should at least spent one more breakfast with this pair of old doctors, don't you think Isaac?"

"I agree Kazuo… c'mon boys, what do you say…?"

Pyunma looked at the professors, then at his partners, and then he looked back at the professors.

"Sure. Why not?" he smiled

"Yeah, after all, we have to gain lots of strength for the upcoming battles!" GB Smiled as well as he joined the table with the rest

"Ok" Albert smiled and sighed at the same time "you really can't bear us leaving, huh, professor?"

Everyone else smiled with the comment as Dr. Gilmore joined them in the table too

"Am I that obvious…? Yes, I am afraid I can't"

"Hey… am I the hired cook or what?! C'mon people!! I need help here!! Geronimo, could you please pass me those plates?"

"Right away Dr. Kezumi"

"Now, Chang!!! How was that recipe you told me the other day…?"

"Hang on professor, I'll help you…"

"Ok, GB, take the milk and the coffee and that to the table!"

"Yes sir!"

"Albert… I need you to bring me the eggs"

"Ok!"

"Pyunma, help GB, make sure he does not break anything!"

"Alright doctor"

"Gilmore!! Don't think you'll just sit there doing nothing! Come and help Geronimo!"

"But Kazuo…"

"No buts!"

"Oh… if I must…"

"And, Francoise…"

No response.

"Francoise…?"

"Where is that girl…?"

"Dunno professor… maybe she went to the toilet or something…"

"Oh, that's fine… she always helps anyway… let's get this done before she comes back…"

"Yup… she surely needs a raise in spirits!"

"Definitely. But don't play around; we have a breakfast to make!!!"

--------------------------

She couldn't resist.

Something inside her was calling her, she couldn't resist.

After breakfast they would board the transport and leave to God-knows-where to return God-knows-when…

And she wouldn't be able to leave just like that without…

Without saying goodbye to them… to him…

-

Francoise entered the lab quietly. Step by step, she approached the tables where the two young cyborgs where… two of her dearest friends…

"G-Guys…"

One tear, then another, fell inevitably by her porcelain cheeks

"Jet… Joe… Joe… JOE!!!!!!!!!!!"

She started crying desperately, laying her head besides that young man's body, the one who had always taught her to believe everything was possible, the one who taught her that she was strong, the one who had always stood beside her… the one who had taught her, involuntarily, how to love…

"J-Joe… I can't believe this!!!!"

The sight was unbearable for her sore eyes. Both laying there, unconscious, looking as if they were dreaming… dreaming an endless sleep…

-

Francoise walked by them, and finding that it was too painful to see Joe like that she went by Jet's side.

"Oh… dear Jet… I… I was so weak… I still am…"

She sat by his side, looking straight at him

"You were also taking care of me, most of the time. You took care of the things I couldn't do… Every time I worried for someone you ran to their aid, helping them in the way I couldn't… I could only listen and stare… But you were there to do what I couldn't… It should've been me… It should be me lying there like this… But no, you wanted to be the hero Jet, you were so dense and so stubborn that you had to be the hero and… and now look at yourself!!!"

More tears fell from her eyes, as she now lost control, and her soul felt broken, as she watched her friend in his state.

"Why did you have to be so selfish 002…? You took the death risk by yourself… You should've shared that with me…"

_Fran… Francoise…?_

"It's no use now… I admire you Jet, for your courage, and your strength, and your bravery…"

_003, are you crying…?_

"You were never afraid of doing what you had to do… But look where that took you…"

_Hey!!! Listen to me!!! Damn! Why can't she hear me?! Why does this happen to me?! 003!!!! Francoise!!!_

The blonde walked away from her friend and approached the other cyborg…

Her eyes were so covered with tears that she could barely see…

But she noticed him, there, with all those wires and that constant beep by his side, as Jet's…

"Where can I start…? Oh Joe…"

She held his hand between hers, crying and crying, without being able to held her tears

"You, out of all of us, you, had to end like this… The second Ivan told us that no more lives needed to be sacrificed is still vivid in my mind… It was the moment that I had to assimilate that I would never see you again Joe… Why, oh why? Why is it that you had to do that alone?! We are a team, but you were the only one strong enough to end our nightmare…"

Her fingers enlaced with his, her head again resting upon his chest

"It's not fair-IT'S NOT FAIR!!! Joe… why? Oh God, I'll never find the answer… I can't imagine never talking to you again, never going out with you again… I… I can't imagine that you just won't stand up from that table and face the world like you always did!!!! No!!!! NO! I know-I believe… I want to believe… that somehow, _somehow, _you will be able to get up and defeat whatever is holding you back!!!! I… We… We are leaving again, you know…? We forgot that we had to save the world, that world that has been on our backs all the time, our heavy and eternal burden… And… well… we… we need you Joe!!!"

----

"_Well, as I was telling you…"_

_**We need you Joe!!!**_

"_Francoise…?"_

"Yes? I'm listening…"

----

Her tears kept falling, she held his hand fiercely, as if she was trying to wake him up, if she could…

"We need you Joe!!! We can't do this without you!!!! Not without jet and without you!!! We need you!! I… I… I NEED YOU!!!!"

----

"Hey, Joe, are you alright?! You're acting strangely again…"

_**I NEED YOU!!!!**_

"_Francoise?!"_

"Joe, I'm here! Are you ok?! Joe!"

"_This… this is weird… this-this is not real… I knew it was too much to ask…"_

"What are you talking about?!"

_Francoise, where are you…?_

_----_

"It's true! I need you!!! I need you to tell me that everything is going to be ok! That I am strong enough to face all this threats! That no matter what we're all going to come back, together, alive!!!! Joe!!!!!!!"

She raised her head, looking him directly at his face. His gorgeous chocolate eyes were closed, and his messy hair was still covering one of them. She released his hand and slowly, gently, she caressed his cheek.

"I wish… I wish everything could change… That we could finally rest… that the world could finally have peace… That you could wake up and open your eyes once again…"

----

_Where… where is that voice coming from…?_

"Hey, is something wrong with 009?"

"I don't know 004. He's like lost… in his own thoughts…"

"Oh well… so, 002, tell us, how was your assignment…?"

_I, I feel trapped!! I can hear 003, but not the one is in front of me, the **real** 003!! But I… I…_

_I can't find a way out of whatever this is…_

_----_

Francoise finally stood up, cleaning her tears away, looking again at her two comrades. She walked near Jet's body again, and deposited a kiss in his forehead.

"Whatever happens, I want you to know Jet, that you're one of my best friends… and I… I'm so grateful for everything you did… And, I'm so sorry…"

_Hey!!! 003!!! Listen to me!!! I'm here… somewhere within my body… 003!!!!_

_Gosh, it's useless…_

And, once more, she stood beside that handsome young man, and placed a delicate kiss near his lips…

"Au revoir Joe…"

She walked towards the door, but she turned one last time

"We… we'll be waiting for you guys… It's not us without you anyway…"

And with that, she left the lab…

----------

PUM… PUM… PUM…

_003!!!!!!! Help!!!!_

PUM PUM… PUM PUM…

_I… I want out… Francoise!!!! Help me!!!!_

_-----------_

_Help, HELP!!!……_

"Huh…?!"

Baby Ivan opened his eyes in his bedroom.

-------------

"Hey…"

"Francoise!!!!"

The table was served, filled with delicious scrambled eggs and bacon that Dr. Kezumi and Chang had prepared, with all the house members sitting around it, waiting quietly for the blond French.

"Child, come join us…"

"Th-thank you…"

She approached quietly, trying to hide her face from the view of her friends. It was too obvious that she had cried. She had washed her face, but her eyes were still red with pain. She slowly sat in her seat, and forced a smile at everybody. Then, their 'last breakfast' started. They all felt that way. As if it really was the last one. As if the were never going to see each other again, enjoying one normal meal like this, _together_. But they couldn't look back.

No, they couldn't look back.

They were only able to look at their future.

And fulfill their destiny.

Because that's what they had to do. What they were born to do.

The road of the cyborgs.

* * *

Ok, I can't excuse myself for not being able to update in SUCH a long time. I can only ask for forgiveness. It's unbelievable how everything in life turns to you, stopping you from doing everything you want to do. But I never forgot about this fanfic. And I'm still thinking about finishing it… _Sooner or later…_

Well, Hi everybody… Everybody who's still out there!!! I'm sorry!!! But I never saw university coming, and I had my other fanfics and… oh well. I hope that you liked this chapter.

I can seem to get enough angst, do I? But you have to imagine how they would have felt with so many things being thrown at them at once…

And they can't complain. They just have to act.

Thanks for everyone who has supported me. Specially to my sis M-X, and GoldAngel. You two are my best reviewers!!! And I'm sorry for making you wait so long…

To everybody else… thank you. I have the ideas coming back at me, so I promise I will update as soon as I can. At least, after the holidays… Oh yeah…

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY!!! AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!**

Ok now, I have to go… I hope that I'll see you in next chapter… have a little faith in me, and I promise you that I won't let you down.

Love, hugs and kisses. Shary


	8. Battlefield Omens

**Disclaimer:** Cyborg 009 does not belong to me. It belongs to... yikes! It's been such a long time, that I've forgotten --;

* * *

"_When you wish upon a shooting star…"_

**"…All your wishes may come true…"**

…_A continuation of Cyborg 009_

* * *

_Discussions_

"Alright, alright! Everyone pay attention. Mr. Smith tells us that America had nothing to do with the beginning of all the attacks… Monsieur Le Blanch has already _comprehensively_ explained how is it that France is only a **victim** in all this mess… Don Vitorino claims that none of this ever had anything to do with any Italian forces… Mitsumoto-san defends fierce fully the innocence of the Japanese troops…"

A man's voice was almost lost in all the noise that fulfilled the room. Hundreds of country diplomats were together, sitting at a curiously round table, discussing the current state of the world.

"Indeed, Mr. O'Meara. Britain has nothing to do either"

"Russia has only worked for the progress of human kind"

"China never thought of such things, I assure!"

The man rubbed his forehead, tiredly. All day he had listened to everyone claiming their innocence. Or what could be the same, he had listened to every diplomatic accusing the others. So there was no guilty one, or they were all guilty. He couldn't understand. He couldn't understand anything _at all_. He couldn't figure out – as much as he tried – how the world had turned upside down in so little time. He sighed, breathed, and regretted ever accepting the job in the first place… Well, how could he have known that he would have to face World War III?

"Señor O'Meara, we are getting nowhere just talking like this. I suggest that an extensive research is made in all the most powerful countries in order to discover the source of the altercation"

"That's not fair, Senior Menéndez! You suppose that America or France should just stop defending them selves to help a consensus to prove our so claimed innocence? We should begin with Cuba, then, since it has always been known for unscrupulous actions"

"That's NOT true!"

"Sirs, please!!" O'Meara was getting tired and more tired with each running second "We should **all** discuss the affair in order to find a proper solution! Each nation is only looking for its best, it's true, we understand, but we all have to be able to search for the greater good… is it clear?"

Hundreds of monotone expressions were his answer. Breathing again, we was about to resume his almost failed speech when the door to the immense room opened.

"Mister O'Meara?"

"Higgins, what is it that you want right now?" he had lost his patience days ago, when the so-called 'negotiations' started "Don't you see it's an improper time for any interruptions?" He had stood up from his place, and approached the youngster by the door. Chit-chatter could be heard across the room.

"Yes, I know, but…"

"What _is it_, Higgins, that could be so important?"

"Mister O'Meara, sir, there is a group of people outside that wants to talk with all of you… They say they know the identity of the true culprit and that are willing to help solve the affairs…"

The older man's eyes turned wide open. A minute passed before he blinked again.

"What?! Is that true, Higgins? But how can you know if they're saying the truth and are not just a bunch of fanatics?"

"Sir… they're not… _Normal_ people… they're **different**"

"What, again?"

"I thought you all might be interested… You said yesterday, sir, how you were dying to find a way out of all of this… how you expected a miracle…"

O'Meara blinked again. He stared at the youngster's eyes, filled with hope. Quality he lacked.

He sighed, for the twentieth time that day, and nodded to his subordinate.

"Take me to them, Higgins… and they better know what the say… otherwise…"

"Yes, sir. Right away. Follow me"

-

_(Omens of a)** Battlefield--------------------**_

_-_

"What do you think will happen now?"

"We'll just have to wait"

"We can't do anything until they let us through"

"And even so, we don't even know if they'll listen to us"

"Sure. Six cyborgs –and they will have to process that for about an hour- come and warn them about a secret organization –supposedly non-existent- that has endangered the whole world by selling ultimate artillery to all of the countries –and then they'll deny ever acquiring said weaponry- and launching them all over so that World War III ensues. On top of that, they come with no solid proof to justify such story. No, of course they'll listen to us. Thing is, will they believe us?"

"004, you don't have to be so crude"

"I'm just telling you, we have to be prepared for that"

"But the world is at such risk…"

"Humans tend to be closed and stubborn especially in times of danger"

"In the end, they want an excuse to begin the fight. They want to blame someone else so they can bomb it and destroy their civilization"

"008…"

"It's what I know 003; politicians are self-centered, ambitious and heartless. They want the best for themselves, honor and glory; and they don't care what gets it their way. They'll just do everything it takes to accomplish their selfish goals."

"…"

"Hey, cut it out already. We're the only lead they'll ever have. We'll go and explain and we will see what happens next"

"For now, we just wait"

_Déjà vu_

O'Meara walked through the halls at a fast pace. His face obviously relieved but also intrigued, and somewhat disturbed. This sounded like some prank or joke, whatever; anything but the truth. Although, what would be the point in doing so? Make him lose his time? That's why he was so intrigued; maybe this was the option he was secretly expecting for.

Walking across hundreds of doors, seconds seemed to pass ever so slowly. His assistant leading him, in front of him, notoriously excited about the mysterious visitors.

Finally, after what seemed to him like ages, he reached the doors to the crimson room. Joshua Higgins opened it and behind it, six eccentric persons were sitting patiently, each one staring at different parts of the room.

He didn't know where to begin with.

The tallest, and biggest, one of them looked at him carefully. He was the scariest one, with reason, his proportions were much pronounced than anybody else's; but also the one with the kindest eyes.

Another one, with a cold look and a grim smile, walked towards him. The rest stayed put.

Higgins introduced.

"Mister O'Meara, from the committee board"

He extended his hand politely, not less astonished by such group of people. A cold, metal hand received his, and he jumped back, in shock.

The man smirked.

"I shall make things easier for you, Mr. O'Meara. The current state of the world is caused by a depraved secret organization called Black Ghost, which excelled at creation of specialized weaponry, Said organization is the one that has sold all kind of unimaginable arms to each and all of the countries and set them on fire not long ago, thus creating chaos and fear. Supposedly, we have already taken care of the heads of Black Ghost, although we cannot be 100 sure of that, since we thought we defeated it so many times… Well, the only proof we can give you of what we are saying is ourselves, since we were experiments of the same organization. Mr. O'Meara, we are cyborgs."

Joshua gasped after a couple of seconds, amazed; his eyes shining with excitement.

He stared at each one of the… Persons? Things? What did he said they were? He stared, blinking and processing. Okay, this had to be a malicious kind of prank. There was no way that…

He lost all sense of the real world when the only lady of the group, and a mystifying lady for that, raised her gaze and her aquamarine eyes locked with his own.

"Please, let us tell our story and explain what we know… The world is… and everybody is…"

A strong hand placed in her shoulder.

"There are evil forces in this world, sir. All of us can testify it with our lives, with what we are. The world is our only concern"

"We are here only because we _care"_

O'Meara nodded solemnly and leaded the group of… people, outside the room telling them they would go to a more private one. He signaled Joshua to guide them as he felt his feet like lead for just a second. He breathed; what the heck was he doing right now?! It was ridiculous. More and more as he reviewed what they had told him. Cyborgs? Did such creatures exist in this world?

_We do exist, Mr. O'Meara. We're just as real as you are._

Blinking, he checked around him to see if there were any intruders in the hallway. There was no one. Of course, it was impossible that he was being spied or something, and besides, that had sounded as if coming from within his mind.

_Give us a chance. You will not regret it._

He looked around, again, suspiciously. Not one single soul. He rubbed his temples, acknowledging this bizarre predicament to his shattered nerves and his ever-growing stress. Nonetheless, he found himself following the steps Higgins and the others had taken. Maybe it was because he just wanted a break from the 'civilized' people; maybe because he just wanted to hear whet they had to say. Maybe it was because he did have, if just a little, faith in this decadent world and maybe –just maybe- it was because he thought miracles _could_ happen.

_Fate & faith_

The rain had stopped, but the air was still full with humidity. The two old men were playing quietly in the living room, none of them actually concentrated in whatever the game was. Isaac Gilmore couldn't stop thinking in 'his children' even though he had told himself not to do so. It was their duty, it was for the sake of the world; but why, oh why, did this have to happen to them all the time? He couldn't let that go. The world seemed destined to go against them, all the time, forcing them to prove themselves worthy of living. His heart ached a little bit too much and his mind was blurred with concern over all of his 9 beloved 'creatures'. Over two of them especially. He should be with them at that moment, but his good old friend wouldn't let him. He said that none good would come from him torturing himself 24/7 thinking of ways non-existent of saving them. And that's what hurt the most, to think that there was no possible way _for him_ to really help them. He wouldn't give up, no, but that thought was killing him. Slowly and painfully.

Kazuo Kezumi moved a black piece after minutes of no movement in the room. He was not even sure if it was a winning or losing strategy he was leading, but for once, he just couldn't get rid of the overwhelming thoughts consuming his mind. He lifted his gaze towards his friend and saw his troubled expression. He knew nothing could calm him, especially not after just hours of _them_ leaving, but it wouldn't hurt trying.

Hurt; did he even know the _true _meaning of that word? His comrade sure did, with all of what they had been going through since what seemed a long, long, time ago.

Several seconds passed, and there was no reaction from his companion. He pondered it for a moment if it was more proper to interrupt his thoughts or to let him continue. Then he decided that there was no right –or wrong- answer for that.

Luckily, he didn't have to choose what to do _either_ because there was suddenly a new voice in the house that broke the deafening silence that had been ruling.

"Dr. Kezumi, I'm back!"

A young, brunette girl, of brownish eyes and pale skin closed the door quietly. She removed her coat, and left it at the door's hanger and then proceeded to remove her shoes and wear her slippers, hidden behind a small table. She looked around, surprised by the lack of movement –and sound- inside the residence, and began searching for her tutor.

"Dr. Kezu...mi?"

Dr. Gilmore lost all trace of thought the moment he saw the girl. His eyes went from her to Kezumi, and back again. She did a little reverence towards the old men and approached the table.

"Excuse me, I didn't know you had company, dr."

"No, do not worry at all, child. Gilmore, meet my partner in the project I'm currently working: Katherine Holmes. Katherine, this is one of my best friends and comrades of all my life, Dr. Isaac Gilmore"

The mentioned man stood up and offered a hand to the smiling female.

"Oh, Dr. Gilmore! I've heard so much about you. It is an honor to meet you, sir"

"Honor is mine, Ms Holmes. You must be quite talented for Kazuo to have hired you!"

"I was very lucky, sir. And I do try to do my best"

"Oh, child, you are one of the best chemists I've ever worked with."

Katherine blushed a bit and nodded modestly

"Thank you, Dr. Kezumi. I brought the elements you needed, should I take them to the lab, or…"

"Ah, see… Katherine, we need to talk about that. Isaac, why don't you help me telling her the whole situation?"

"Oh… of course"

The three of them sat down in the largest sofa of the living room, the girl watching the old men with curious eyes. She had not ignored the worried and tired look of both men, but she had thought it would've been rude to mention it or to ask anything about it. But as they sat next to her, she grew worrier; after all, Kazuo Kezumi had always been a cheerful man.

"Sir, what- what's happening?"

"Katherine, well…"

Kezumi was not able of answer her question because an alarm sounded immediately, turning any conversation impossible. Gilmore and him stood up immediately, looked at each other, and Gilmore rushed out of the room without saying a word. Kezumi looked at the puzzled girl with a small –forced- smile.

"I am very sorry, dear, but we'll have to tell you the situation later. Please, go to your room and rest. I'm sure you are extremely tired after driving such a long way to-"

"Oh, yes, but, sir, if I can be of any help…"

"Then I'll be sure to let you know. Now, if you'll excuse me…"

And with that, he left the room, in the same direction Gilmore had. Katherine stood standing, looking at particularly nothing in the room, surprised, no, shocked.

Something was wrong, _very_ wrong. But, what could it be?

_Shatters _

"Ivan!"

Both doctors were surprised when they saw the little baby floating above the bodies of the two 'sleeping' cyborgs.

He was looking carefully to both of them, examining something in particular.

"Ivan, what-?"

Gilmore advanced a step, and stopped. He felt it was wrong to disturb the child, and signaled his partner not to do so either, silently. He just approached the electro-machine connected to the teenagers, and turned off the alarm that had brought them.

It seemed that there had been some reaction with Joe, all of a sudden.

Little Ivan lowered himself a little, floating now over the last of the zero-zero units. He stayed there for a long time, and then turned to the other one. And his expression turned to a troubled one. He reached a little finger to Jet's forehead and then a great psychic force drowned the whole laboratory. Gilmore and Kezumi had to gather great strength not to fell over, and decided to sit at nearby chairs in case that happened again.

_Jet… Jet…_

_Can you hear me, Jet?_

It was as if the lights had turned on after a month of blackout. The airborne cyborg lifted his head, seeing a tiny, _minuscule_, blink of light in the distance.

"_001?! 001, is that you?"_

_The time has come Jet. We cannot wait anymore. It seems – there is no other choice._

"_001? What are you talking about? Are you going to take me out of here?!"_

_I am… so sorry but this is the only way I can help you._

"_**What are** you talking about? You are going to take me away, then?"_

There was no response for what seemed an eternity. Jet, his weak spirit, was going impatient; the emptiness of his surroundings consuming him, tiring him… _Making him want to give up._

Finally, he heard the child's 'voice' once again. It sounded as if it was breaking…

_Jet, listen to me. I want you to **let go** of everything you remember._

"_Let go?"_

_Yes._

"_What do you mean?"_

Again, the response sounded hurt, and crushed.

_I want you to give away all your memories, everything, and think of nothing. Nothing at all._

"_What… why?!"_

_It's the only way. The memories are taking you down, are tying you to the past and what you had._

_If you want to live, you **must** let that go._

Realization finally hit him. His eyes got watery and his hands closed like fists, but he didn't say anything. He, after all, wanted to _live_.

"_I… I understand… Tell me what to do"_

_Think of everything that has happened, and then… release it from your mind. Just, empty your mind of all thoughts._

He closed his eyes, he embraced this nothingness. He felt as if that voice that had been haunting him was delighting itself with his state. He had to let go… everything he knew, everything he remembered.

It was that, or death. Or worse, it was falling into oblivion.

He began remembering his childhood… His teenage years. Black Ghost. Waking up and finding out what he had become. Meeting his cyborg comrades.

Tears began flowing down his cheeks without him noticing. He couldn't have cared if he did, because it was all his life running through his mind and suddenly flowing out of him.

His mind went blank, and he started feeling lighter. Blinding brightness surrounding him, his whole being becoming nothing.

And then…

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** I was checking my account this week and then went through my writing files and found out that I had written this and I had completely forgotten. It seems that it is not yet complete, but it was long enough for a somewhat acceptable update (since seeing this nearly 'abandoned' kills me in every way possible).

I guess it's just a minuscule proof that, like I said once, I am going to finish all my stories, even if it takes me a _lifetime_ to do so overdramatic

Oh, and of course, your critics will be appreciated now more than ever, since it has been a while of not thinking as these characters. Tell me what OOC-ness you found in this. And I do remember that writing that ONU scene was incredibly difficult to write, so any comment about that too, would be great.

And thank you _very much_ to all of you who read this, even after all this long _(very long)_ time.

_Shary_


End file.
